


Poison

by lafbaeyette, PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: 31 Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FWB, Hookups, M/M, they're both hella gay and hella thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: Alex could already tell this situation couldn't turn out to be anything but poison, but he was tempted.





	Poison

“You need to get a date, Hamilton.” 

Alexander looked up from his books at that, at his roommate sitting across from him in the small dorm, propped up on his bed, watching him with curious eyes. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“All I ever see you do is study,” John said. 

“It's all I have time for.” Alex looked back at the paragraph he had been reading. “It's not like people are lining up to date me anyway.” 

“Bullshit. Don't do that self-deprecating crap when you know you're a catch.” 

Alex looked up again, brows furrowed as he studied John. He didn't seem like he was joking, though there was something pulling at the corner of his lip. 

“I'm not.” 

“Please, even I had a crush on you for, like, a year.” 

Alex's heart skipped a beat, he tried not to show it. “Had?” 

“Well, yeah.”

He wondered how casually he could come off with his next sentence, maybe this was a moment. One of those moments you always hear about, the moment something changed. The air felt heavy around him, it certainly felt like something was about to shift, so he just said it. “You should've acted on it.” 

John laughed, “It’s a good thing I didn't. We never would've become friends, and I’m an awful boyfriend.” 

“I doubt that.” Alex’s heart was racing. 

“Trust me, the reviews aren't good.” 

It dropped. Maybe this wasn't a moment, maybe Alex had just made a fool of himself. 

“I’m not really big on dating anyway.” Not exactly a lie, and it at least let him save face. He opened a notebook and started jotting something down. “The only perk is having someone to make out with or whatever, the rest is just a hassle.”

“See, now _that_ , I could do for you.”

Alex stopped, glanced up at John and lifted an eyebrow. “Really?”

John seemed to have paused, realized what he said, but he didn't seem ashamed of it. Didn't seem like he wanted to take it back. He shrugged half-heartedly, “Like, not no?”

This couldn't be anything good. Alex could already tell this situation couldn't turn out to be anything but poison, but he was tempted. He admired John, in every way, and honestly had John ever asked him out he would've jumped at the chance. His crush was no secret, though John's apparently had been. 

He would still have John in anyway that he could. And if that were friend, plus something that wasn't quite boyfriend but may definitely blur the platonic lines… well. He wasn't sure if he was opposed. 

So, he figured, _what the hell?_ What did he have to lose right now, in the heat of the moment?

“So.. Yes?” 

“I guess so, I mean…” John shrugged again, biting his lip. “I haven’t done anything like this in… Well.. Since I broke up with _him_ , you know, and…” 

“But you want to? With _me_?” 

“Yeah, I..” A bit of hesitation, before John actually smiled at him, no hesitation, just sincerity and adoration. “Yeah, I do.” 

Alex’s eyes started shimmering and he grinned, a little wary as he got to his feet and moved to sit closer to John. He sucked in a breath, perched at the edge of his bed. 

By the very grace of whatever god could be out there, John moved closer. Alex rested his head on John’s shoulder and bit his lip. “So… I guess we take this day by day?” 

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” John nodded, turning a bit to lean closer and get more contact from Alex. “Day by day, and just… _Have fun_ , right?” He smiled, fingers coming up to play in Alex’s hair a little, something that had been soothing to both of them since day one. 

Maybe this wouldn’t really be so bad.

~~

 

As the days turned to weeks, Alex and John became more confident in their new arrangement, and it was definitely benefitting both of them more than they would have expected. Both of them were visibly more relaxed than they had been before, but despite that, on this particular afternoon Alex had come back to their room in a complete fit. John could practically see the smoke pouring from his ears. 

“Yo, uh, you wanna talk about it?” John asked, setting his textbook aside on his bed and leaving his notebook to mark the page he was on. 

Alex didn’t say a word, just pressed John back onto the bed and clashed their lips together in a sharp and toothy onslaught. John gasped, nipping his lip instinctively, but that only seemed to egg Alex on. Neither of them heard John’s textbook clatter to the floor, almost certainly losing his page when it did. 

Alex hooked his leg over John’s hip, pinning him down to the bed as he straddled him and finally broke away for a breath. John gasped as well and looked up with foggy eyes. His lips quirked into a playfully sultry smirk. Okay, so maybe he didn’t get why exactly this was going on, but he was definitely into it. 

“Hello to you too, then.” He said on a breath, not even questioning as Alex tossed his own shirt aside, then made quick work of John’s. 

Hands roved all over. Lips, teeth, tongues clashed in a fit of what John could only think of as a sudden spike of testosterone fueled anger. Everything was happening so quickly that before he could really focus back into the moment, Alex had their clothes stripped and tossed aside, and they had flipped themselves over. Alex was now pressed into the mattress, firm on his back, and John was settled between his legs. John’s nails raked over every inch of the soft skin on Alex’s thighs, leaving angry red welts in their wake that somehow only made Alex want him that much more. 

Heels dug into John’s back, urging him further. 

And really, now, who was John to deny him? 

The harder John moved, the rougher and more aggressive he was, the easier it seemed to become for Alex to find himself coming to reality again, to find himself leaving the red hot hatred his class had left him in and surround himself in the present, focus only on the touch, taste, sound, smell, _feel_ of John, surrounding him, _trapping_ him in the present and holding him firmly in himself. 

Laying together in the afterglow, Alex couldn’t remember why he was even so heated to begin with, but he couldn’t help remembering the day this all started and the consensus his thoughts had come to in the moment. As he was, snuggled in John’s arms and still catching his breath, hickeys spattered on his skin in an abstract mimicry of John’s freckles, he couldn’t even care. 

Maybe this was poison, but it was a poison he was willing to die for.


End file.
